Meanie ? It's Real ?
by qeqwqoot
Summary: Apakah Minah yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu? atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedaam kehidupan Minah?
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Minah (OC)

Kim Mingyu

Summary :

Minah yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedaam kehidupan Minah?

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada kalian tapi...

MEANIE IS REAL!

Bukankah ini tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Mereka bener-benar menggemaskan saat bersama.

Heol! Aku sudah menduganya.

Aku menyukai kedekatan mereka, tapi aku tidak percaya kalau mereka benar berpacaran.

Aku sudah mengawasinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan aku yakin tentang ini.

Jadi mereka gay? Itu sangat menjijikan.

"Gay?"

Minah hanya menatap kosong pada layar handphone yang terus manampilkan berbagai gambar dan komentar atas tulisan saesang di chatroom khusus untuk para saesang dan masternim yang menyebutkan bahwa Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu adalah seorang gay.

Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu Minah mendapat kabar dari beberapa rekan sesama saesang kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpacaran, tapi dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Memang sudah satu bulan sejak terakhir kali Minah mengikuti Jeon Wonwoo, karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan jarak antara Changwon-Seoul cukup jauh sehingga hanya jika ada libur panjang atau waktu luang sekitar 2-3 hari saja dia akan berangkat ke Seoul dan mengikuti member Seventeen tersebut.

Mungkin banyak dari penggemar atau saesang Seventeen yang menyukai meanie couple, tapi Minah tidak. Dia benar-benar benci Kim Mingyu, karena dia selalu berada didekat Wonwoo dan itu membuatnya cemburu.

Minah ingin sekali pergi ke Seoul saat ini juga untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebelum para wartawan bodoh itu mengetahuinya dan menyebarkan artikel yang tidak-tidak tentang Jeon Wonwoo dan merusak image Seventeen. Tapi dia tidak bisa pergi karena dua hari kedepan ada kuis yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Aku tidak percaya sebelum melihatnya sendiri.

Send.

Saat ini Minah sedang berperang dengan berbagai macam soal yang merusak penglihatan matanya. Minah tidak bisa belajar semalam, karena terus mencari informasi mengenai kabar Wonwoonya.

"Waktunya sudah habis, silakan kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian diatas meja." Minah hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat lembar jawabannya yang hanya diisi dengan asal.

"Yaa kenapa kau terlihat lesu? Tidak seperti biasanya." Seungyeon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Minah memasukan barangnya dengan lemas menanyakan kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Minah asal.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Minah adalah seorang saesang bahkan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini selesai. Oiya, bapak mendapat pesan dari Ibu Kahi bahwa beliau besok tidak dapat mengajar karena ada keperluan diluar kota. Jadi untuk kuis besok kalian dapat mengerjakannya dirumah kemudian kirim melalui email. Baiklah cukup sekian, selamat sore."

Minah yang mendengarkan perkataan Pak Geunsuk hanya dapat bersorak dalam hati. "Yak kau mau kemana?" Dengan terburu-buru Minah langsung berlari keluar kelas tidak mempedulikan teriakan Seungyeon.

Sesampainya dirumah Minah langsung bergegas ke kamarnya merapikan barang yang akan dia bawa ke Seoul. Ibunya yang melihat Minah tergesa-gesa menuju kamar penasaran dan mengikutinya.

"Kamu kena- kamu mau kemana sayang?" tanya ibunya saat melihat Minah memasukan baju ke koper.

"Aku mau ke Soul eomma." "Untuk apa?" Minah yang sadar akan perkataannya berhenti mengemas barang dan menatap ibunya.

"Mmm temanku yang tinggal di Seoul masuk rumah sakit, aku khawatir dan ingin menjenguknya." Ucap Minah beralasan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam sayang"

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, ini masih belum terlalu malam." Minah pun melanjutkan kembali mengemas barangnya.

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh pergi".

"Kenapa? Apa eomma khawatir? Tenang saja eomma aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula aku punya banyak teman di Seoul jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Minah meyakinkan.

"Bukan itu sayang. Kita besok ada janji makan malam dengan teman lama appa jadi kamu tidak boleh pergi."

Minah kembali berhenti mengemas barangnya dan menatap ibunya. "Makan malam? Kenapa- eomma! Jangan bilang masalah perjodohan itu lagi?" selidik Minah.

"Eomma, sudah ku bilang kalau aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Sayang tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menikah sekarang. Kami hanya ingin kau mengenalnya, beserta keluarganya."

Minah berpikir bukankah sama saja? Perkenalan, mengenal keluarga masing-masing, bukankah itu cara untuk mengikatnya dalam perjodohan yang akan berlanjut ke tahap pernikahan nantinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kim appa tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamar Minah.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Mmm.. itu.. aku.. ing-".

"Tidak bisa, kita ada janji makan malam besok. Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Tapi appa-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau tidak boleh pergi."

Kim appa pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan titahnya tanpa mempedulikan Minah yang belum selesai berbicara. Minah yang melihat ayahnya keluar dari kamar hanya dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Eomma.." rengek Minah yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh ibunya.

Minah hanya bisa pasrah karena setiap perkataan ayahnya adalah perintah mutlak yang tidak dapat ditentang oleh siapapun dirumah ini.

"Selamat datang." Seorang wanita yang kiranya seumuran dengan ibu Minah menyambut kedatangan keluarga Kim dengan ramah bersama seorang pria disampingnya yang Minah yakini adalah suaminya mempersilahkan Minah dan keluarganya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tapi ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu Minah saat masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Foto Jeon Wonwoo!?

Banyak sekali foto Wonwoo yang terpajang di dinding rumah ini.

Minah berfikir apakah lelaki yang akan dijodohkannya mempunyai adik yang seorang penggemar Seventeen? Atau laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Jeon Wonwoo? "Itu tidak mungkin" jawab Minah dalam hati.

Tapi jawabannya tersebut langsung terpatahkan saat ia melihat laki-laki turun dari tangga mengenakan pakaian casual yang bisa saja tetapi terlihat sangat menarik dimata Minah.

Ya itu Jeon Wonwoo.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Minah (OC)

Kim Mingyu

Summary :

Minah yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedaam kehidupan Minah?

Minah melihat Wonwoo turun dari tangga mengenakan pakaian casual yang bisa saja tetapi terlihat sangat menarik dimatanya.

Saat ini Minah dan keluarganya berada di meja makan.

Minah hanya menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. "Apakah ini acara TV? Tidak ada kamera yang sedang menyorotkukan?" Minah menengok kesana kemari mencari kamera yang mungkin saja telah disembunyikan disuatu tempat.

"Kamu sedang mencari apa sayang?" tanya ibu Wonwoo. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan semua orang dimeja makan Minah menghentikan kegiatan mencari kamera tersebut. "Tidak ada tante. Ngg rumahnya bagus" jawabnya gugup.

Minah pun melanjutkan makan malamnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan dirinya sedikitpun.

Selesai makan malam kedua keluarga tersebut melanjutkan acara berikutnya dengan saling mengobrol diruang tamu. Tapi, karena ini adalah acara untuk memperkenalkan Minah dan Wonwoo maka mereka diusir dari acara obroalan keluarga tersebut.

Dan disinilah Minah duduk disebuah taman kecil yang berada dibelakan rumah Wonwoo.

Sudah 30 menit dan tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Apalagi Minah yang dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa orang yang dijodohkannya adalah Jeon Wonwoo SEVENTEEN. Beribu pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana ini? Apa ini nyata? Ini bukan acara TV, aku sudah memastikannya tadi. Lalu ini apa? Bagaimana orang tuaku bisa mengenal orang tua Wonwoo? Benarkah dia Jeon Wonwoo yang aku idolakan?"

"Ekhm, namamu Minah kan? Kau pasti sangat terkejut, aku bisa membacanya dari wajahmu. Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Suara Wonwoo memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

Wonwoo menatap Minah dengan senyumannya yang manis, sedangkan Minah menatap Wonwoo dengan bingung menerka apa yang harus dia tanyakan.

"Apakah kau seorang gay?"

Wonwoo sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minah, terlihat sekali dari raut mukanya saat ini.

"Aaaaaaaa apa yang kau bicarakaaan! Dasar Minah bodoh! Apa yang kau bicarakan?Bagaimana kalau itu tidak benar, dia akan menganggapmu wanita aneh. Dasar bodoh!" Minah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah bertanya sembarangan tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Hahahahahaha apa yang kau bicarakan hahaha kau sangat lucu" Woonwoo tertawa sangan kwncang. Melihat Woonwo tertawa seperti itu jujur Minah merasa takut. Apakah pertanyaannya lucu? Sepertinya tidak? Baiklah mungkin sedikit aneh jika pertama kali kau bertemu seseorang dan kau langsung bertanya apakah orang itu gay atau bukan tapi reaksi ini di luar dugaan Minah.

"Jadi kau bukan gay?"

"Hahaha tentu saja bukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memegang perutnya yang terlihat sakit karena terlalu puas tertawa.

"Soalnya kau selalu dekat dengan Mingyu" ucap Minah hati-hati.

"Si hitam itu? Tentu saja aku dekat dengannya diakan member Seventeen juga, lagi pula dia satu tim denganku jadi wajar kalau aku selalu dekat dengan Mingyu" Jelasnya.

Tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan Wonwoo, tapi kenapa ada yang masih mengganjal dihati Minah.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku dekat dengan Mingyu? Apakah kau seorang Carat?"

JDAR. Bagai disambar petir Minah bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama 2 tahun ini Minah selalu menjaga identitasnya sebagai saesang fans. "Ngg bukan, aku hanya pernah tidak sengaja melihat fotomu dan banyak sekali fotomu dengan Kim Mingyu itu" Jawab Minah gugup.

"Kau benar banyak sekali fotoku dengan Mingyu, itu karena fans-fans ku menyukainya. Kau tau bahkan mereka memberi nama panggilan untuk kami. MEANIE. Hahaha bukankah itu menggelikan?"

Minah tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia hanya dapat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu, menjadi idola tidak seindah seperti yang kau lihat. Kita harus berakting dan dituntut untuk selalu tersenyum walaupun kondisi kita sedang buruk."

Minah dapat melihat raut muka Wonwoo yang terlihat sedikit murung menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang malam ini.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau pandai sekali berakting?" mendengar pertanyaan Minah Wonwoo menoleh sambil tersenyum "Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Minah (OC)

Kim Mingyu

Summary :

Minah yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedaam kehidupan Minah?

"Lihatlah sepertinya mereka mulai akrab" Kedua orang tua Wonwoo dan Minah melihat anak mereka yang sedang berbincang di taman dari dalam rumah.

"Aku lega melihat Wonwoo dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo jarang sekali bicara dan selalu berada dikamar jika berada dirumah. Aku senang melihatnya dapat cepat akrab dengan Minah" Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sedang tertawa bersama Minah.

"Tapi masalah pernikahan aku masih belum dapat menentukannya, karena Wonwoo seorang idola kita tidak dapat menentukannya sendiri kita harus berdiskusi dengan agensinya" Lanjut ibu Wonwoo.

"Tidak masalah, ayah yang akan bicara dengan CEO Han nanti" Tegas ayah Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa jangan terlalu terburu-buru, lagi pula Minah juga masih belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Biarkan mereka saling mengenal dulu" Ayah Minah bicara.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah Minah dan keluarganya pulang. Ia mengambil handphone dan melihat sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang dan kemudian membalasnya sambil menidurkan badannya di kasur.

"Ia sangat lucu" gumamnya sebelum tidur.

"Ahh melelahkan sekalii" Minah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sepulang dari rumah Wonwoo. Ia menatap ke atas tempat tidurnya dan mengingat kejadian di rumah Wonwoo tadi. Ia akan bertunangan dengan Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo Seventeen. Apakah ini nyata?

Bohong jika Minah tidak senang, ia bahkan sangat senang sekali. Tapi rasa senangnya tertutup akan rasa bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Minah adalah seorang saesang fans dari Jeon Wonwoo. Dan dia akan bertunangan dengan Jeon Wonwoo? Ini benar-benar gila.

Minah sempat berfikir bagaimana jika Wonwoo mengenalinya, karena dia sempat beberapa kali datang ke acara fansign Seventeen. Tapi Minah rasa Wonwoo tidak mengenalinya. Bahkan tadi Wonwoo bertanya apakah ia seorang Carat atau bukan.

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku merasa kesal. Bukankah aku saesang fansnya? Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku? Waahh ini benar-benar keterlaluan, awas kau Jeon Wonwoo." gertak Minah.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali Minah bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Minah setelah malam pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo. Hanya saja setelah malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk bertukar pesan dan saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum memutuskan bagaimana rencana ke depannya.

From: Wonwoo

Maaf tadi malam aku tertidur jadi tidak sempat membalas pesanmu. Baiklah, kalau nanti aku pulang ke Changwo kita akan mencoba restoran yang kau bicarakan. Aku ada acara lagi setelah ini, sampai jumpa.

Minah tersenyum melihat pesan yang ia terima dari Wonwoo.

Seungyeon yang sedari tadi melihat Minah tersenyum pada handphonenya mulai khawatir "Hei apa kau sudah gila? Berhenti tersenyum melihat handphonemu, kau terlihat seperti anak autis" Minah yang mendengar omelan Seungyeon langsung meletakan handphone yang dipegangnya, tentu saja sebelumnya ia membalas pesan Wonwoo terlebih dulu.

"Apakah ada berita baik? Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan kau selalu tersenyum" tanya Seungyeon penasaran.

"Benarkah? Apakah aku menjadi semakin cantik karena selalu tersenyum?" Goda Minah bercanda.

"Ya!" teriak Seungyeon.

"Aku senang karena sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pindah ke Seoul dan mencari pekerjaan di sana" Belum saatnya Seungyeon tahu soal Wonwoo pikir Minah. Tapi suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menceritakannya.

"Kau akan pindah ke Seoul? Kalau kau pergi aku bagaimana?" ucap Seungyeon sedih.

"Bukankah kau juga berniat kerja di Seoul?" Tanya Minah heran.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi ke Seoul"

"Kenapa?" Minah dapat melihat wajah Seungyeon yang berubah murung.

"Ayahku mulai sakit-sakitan dan aku diminta meneruskan bisnis kue ayah"

"Kalau kau tidak pergi ke Seoul juga aku di sana akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Bukankah kau punya banyak teman di Seoul?" Ah Minah lupa kalau selama ia pergi untuk mengikuti Wonwoo dia akan bilang kalau akan mengunjungi temannya di Seoul padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di Seoul.

"Ia kau benar hehe"

"Wonwoo hyung berhenti memainkan handphonemu, Coups hyung menyuruh kita berkumpul diruang latihan" Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo yang berada di dalam studio.

"Oh baiklah" Wonwoo berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Mingyu pergi ke ruang latihan.

"Hyung malam ini kita tidak memiliki jadwal, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Ajak Mingyu sebelum memasuki ruang latihan.

"Baiklah, lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua" Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyumnya. Mingyu terlihat senang karena Wonwoo menerima ajakannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian lama sekali hah?" Scoups marah karena Wonwoo dan Minyu terlambat masuk.

"Hehe maaf hyung"

Sungai Han

Sepanjang perjalanan Mingyu selalu menekuk wajahnya karena kesal.

"Kau kenapa Gyu?" tanya DK penasaran "Tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya ketus. Mingyu sedang kesal sekarang, saat ia dan Wonwoo ingin pergi DK memaksa untuk ikut dengan mereka. Jangan lupakan Joshua, Scoups, dan Woozi yang berada dibelakang. Wonwoo yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati.

"Saat liburan Chuseok nanti kalian akan pergi kemana? Apa kalian punya rencana?" Scoups membuka perbincangan saat mereka sudah sampai tempat tujuan dan memesan beberapa teokbokki dan omuk untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang lapar.

"Aku akan berlibur bersama keluargaku ke Jeju. Kalau kau Mingyu bagaimana?" DK menjawab pertanyaan Scoups dengan mulut penuh teokbokki.

"Aku belum punya rencana apa pun liburan ini" jawab Mingyu ketus. Dia masih kesal dengan kuda satu ini.

"Aku, Woozi, Joshua, dan Jeonghan berencana pergi ke LA dan berlibur disana. Apakah kau ingin ikut Mingyu?" tawar Scoups.

"Belum tahu hyung, aku akan memberi tahumu kalau aku ikut. Terima kasih sudah mengajaku. Kalau Wonwoo hyung apa kau akan berlibur?" tanya Mingyu. "Aku tidak punya rencana untuk berlibur. Aku hanya akan pulang ke Changwoo"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sinis karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Hyungnya yang satu ini memang menyebalkan sekali. Dari tadi Wonwoo hanya diam saja padahal Mingyu yang mengajaknya jalan, tapi ia malah banyak bicara dengan yang lain. Padahal ada suatu hal yang ingin ditanyakan Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Minah (OC)

Kim Mingyu

Summary :

Minah yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedaam kehidupan Minah?

(Liburan Chuseok)

Rumah Mingyu.

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bersama rombongan Scoups ke LA, Mingyu hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Dan di sinilah dia berbaring di atas kasur dengan memandangi layar handphone yang menyala.

Pesan dari: Kim Sohye

Oppa, terima kasih atas hadiah yang kau berikan, aku sangat menyukainya

Mingyu melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh Sohye.

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku" kata Mingyu dalam hati.

Untuk Kim Sohye:

Aku senang kau menyukainya

Send.

Rumah Wonwoo.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Jeon Appa. Melihat Wonwoo berpakaian rapi.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan Minah" Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Baiklah hati-hati" pesan Jeon Appa yang tidak dijawab oleh Wonwoo.

Setibanya di restoran yang Minah bilang. Wonwoo mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk ditempati. Minah bilang ia akan sedikit terlambat karena harus mengantar Seungyeon pulang dulu. Wonwoo melihat sekitar restoran yang cukup ramai. "Sepertinya restoran ini terkenal" gumamnya.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat sekitar Wonwoo menemukan sosok Minah yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya mengenakan celana jeans dan baju kemeja putih polos dengan rambut yang diikat, sederhana namun tetap elegan. Cantik, pikir Wonwoo.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila?" Bentak Minah pelan. Wonwoo hanya bingung menatap Minah yang mulai duduk di depannya tiba-tiba marah.

"Kau ini seorang idol Wonwoo!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seorang idol?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Kau terlalu mencolok! Mana topimu? Mana maskermu?"

"Aku tidak membawanya" Jawab Wonwoo tanpa dosa. Argh Minah kesal dibuatnya, bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya mereka pulang saja? Minah tidak ingin ada skandal tentang dirinya dan Wonwoo muncul.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir." Wonwoo menenangkan Minah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Aku sedang makan malam dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tahu? Jeon Wonwoo SEVENTEEN. Apa kau tidak tahu fans-fans mu itu selalu mengikutimu?" Opps sepertinya aku keceplosan. Dan Minah dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang semakin bingung. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada skandal aneh muncul" Minah berharap Wonwoo tidak curiga.

"Tenanglah lagi pula kita hanya makan malam, kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh" kata Wonwoo menenangkan.

Argh, Minah tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Apa Wonwoo ini bodoh atau polos? Kalau bodoh tidak mungkin karena dia selalu membaca buku.

Akhir-akhir ini setelah mengenal Wonwoo Minah sedikit demi sedikit dapat melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang bisa dibilang sedikit menyebalkan (karena terlalu polos). Wonwoo terlalu acuh dan polos menurutnya.

Waktu pertama kali dia mengenal Wonwoo Minah hampir setiap hari bertanya kepada Wonwoo tentang kehidupan pribadi maupun kehidupannya sebagai idol, dan itu dijawab Wonwoo dengan jelas. Awalnya Minah merasa senang tetapi semakin lama Minah merasa ini salah, Minah adalah orang yang baru dikenal Wonwoo dan Wonwoo dengan mudahnya memberi tahu tentang kehidupannya pada Minah dengan jelas.

Karena sudah mengetahui bagaimana Wonwoo, Minah merasa Wonwoo sudah tidak menarik lagi dimatanya (kecuali wajah tampannya). Ternyata benar, idol dan bintang dilangit itu sama saja. Dia akan terlihat indah jika dilihat dari jauh dan kau merasa ingin sekali menggapainya. Tapi setelah mendekat dia terlihat biasa saja. Itu hanya bongkahan batu.

Rumah Minah.

"Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku dan mengantarku pulang, padahal aku yang merekomendasikan restorannya seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu"

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku jarang sekali pulang dan bertemu denganmu jadi tidak apa jika sesekali aku mentraktirmu"

Terdapat senyum manis di pipi Minah mendengar Wonwoo bicara seperti itu.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin masuk dan menyapa ayah dan ibu dulu sebelum pulang?"

"Tidak perlu ini sudah malam, lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka"

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu kalau begitu, selamat malam"

"Selamat malam, terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, bye"

Mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Apakah kau mengantar Minah sampai rumahnya?" tanya Jeon appa saat Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Iya" jawab Wonwoo singkat, ia berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya bicara.

"Appa harap kau lebih sering dekat dengan Minah, ini demi kebaikanmu" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Jeon appa bicara seperti itu. Ia menoleh untuk sesaat dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Setelah masuk ke kamar Wonwoo hanya berdiam diri dibalik pintu.

"Aku harap keputusanku kali ini benar"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Minah (OC)

Kim Mingyu

Summary :

Minah yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedaam kehidupan Minah?

PERHATIAN : Ada beberapa tulisan yang mengandung konten dewasa (17+) jadii hati-hati ya. Khususnya untuk para jomblo.

Liburan Chuseok belum selesai tapi Mingyu sudah tiba di dorm Seventeen. Ia merasa bosan di rumah karena appanya selalu memarahinya setiap hari. Itu menjengkelkan.

Ditambah Wonwoo yang tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali. Padahal ia sanggat ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa aku bicara dengan The8 saja?" gumamnya.

Di dorm Mingyu bingung harus melakukan apa karena tidak ada siapa pun. Ia menyesal karena tidak jadi ikut ke LA bersama Scoups dan yang lainnya. "Pasti mereka sedang bersenang-senang". Karena di dorm sepi dan ia bingung harus ke mana, jadi Mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke perusahaan dan berlatih saja.

Saat Mingu akan masuk ke dalam perusahaan ia melihat ayah Wonwoo keluar dari sana. Ia sangat terkejut dan langsung membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Tapi, ayah Wonwoo hanya menatapnya dan berjalan tanpa memedulikan Mingyu yang membungkuk memberikan salam.

Mingyu bingung mengapa ayah Wonwoo bisa ada di perusahaan. Bukankah Wonwoo ada di rumah, ada perlu apa sampai dia harus pergi ke perusahaan?

"Argh melelahkan sekali, kenapa kau selalu membuat gerakan yang sulit dan menguras tenaga Kwon Soonyoung?" Kesal Mingyu yang setelah berlatih tarian untuk lagu WHO versi 13 orang selama 3 jam.

(Harapan author: pledis segera rilis WHO semua member. AMIIINN)

Mingyu pulang ke dorm saat malam tiba. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebotol soju ditangannya.

"Wonwoo hyung? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan duduk di depannya.

"Kim Mingyu, kau ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengangkat wajahnya melihat Mingyu yang ada di depannya. Mingyu dapat melihat bahwa hyungnya yang satu ini sedang mabuk.

"Kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini hyung? Tidak biasanya, apa yang terjadi?" terlihat Mingyu khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya ini.

"Aku lelah gyu, aku lelah" jawab Wonwoo parau dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas, ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Wonwoo saat ini.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu dapat melihat kesedihan dimata Wonwoo. "Bukankah hyung yang menginginkan ini?"

(Flashback)

Saat ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada di ruang kerja CEO Han.

"Apa kalian gila? Apa ini? Apa maksudnya ini?" Mingyu dan Wonwoo melihat ke layar leptop CEO Han yang memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV di mana mereka berdua ada dilayar tersebut sedang berciuman. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya dapat berdiam diri tanpa dapat berkata apa pun, mereka berdua tidak dapat mengelaknya.

"Kalian berdua sudah kelewatan. Apa aku melarang kalian untuk dekat dengan wanita sehingga kalian berbuat seperti ini?" CEO Han sangat marah, ia tidak menyangka jika anak didiknya akan melakukan hal yang di luar batas seperti ini.

"JAWAB" teriak CEO Han.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam, mereka tahu mereka salah tapi mereka tidak dapat menjelaskan dan membela diri masing-masing.

Setelah kejadian itu CEO Han menyuruh mereka berpisah. Tetapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak melakukannya, mereka hanya berbohong pada CEO Han kalau mereka telah berpisah. Mereka memang membatasi kedekatan mereka jika berada di depan publik atau kamera, tetapi jika di dorm mereka akan seperti layaknya pasangan lain yang melepas rindu setelah seharian penuh berpisah.

Mereka menikmatinya sampai kejadian itu terjadi. Salah satu saesang fans mendapatkan foto mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman di dorm dan melaporkannya ke pledis.

"Gyu apakah CEO Han tahu kalau kita berbohong? Oleh karena itubia memanggil kita ke kantornya lagi?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita masuk saja" sebenarnya Mingyu juga khawatir tapi ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya.

"Eomma? Appa?" Betapa terkejutnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo melihat kedua orang tuanya berkumpul di ruang CEO Han.

Melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo masuk Jeon appa langsung berdiri dan menampar Wonwoo.

PLAK.

"Yeobo" ibu Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang marah. Wonwoo dapat merasakan sakit di pipinya karena tamparan ayahnya tapi yang lebih menyakiti dirinya adalah ketika ia melihat air mata ibunya yang mulai mengalir.

Wonwoo merasa, ternyata selama ini cinta yang ia rasakan salah, hubungannya dengan Mingyu adalah salah, bahkan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat dari Mingyu adalah salah, semuanya salah.

"Aku merasa telah gagal mendidik kalian. Bahkan kalian telah membohongiku selam ini, jadi aku akan menyerahkannya pada orang tua kalian. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" CEO Han mempersilahkan kedua orang tua Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk memutuskan bagaimana tindakan yang harus diambil.

Awalnya Jeon appa memaksa agar Wonwoo keluar dari Seventeen tapi Wonwoo tidak mau. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus meninggalkan Seventeen. Jadi terpaksa Wonwoo harus menerima perjodohan yang dibuat ayahnya.

Kedua orang tua Mingyu juga menyuruh agar Mingyu keluar dari Seventeen tapi ia tidak mau. Seventeen dan Carat sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Setelah dilakukan perbincangan yang panjang akhirnya keduanya sepakat untuk berpisah. Jika mereka tertangkap melakukan hal yang di luar batas kembali maka mereka harus keluar dari Seventeen.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita Gyu" Wonwoo mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersama wanita pilihan ayahmu hyung" Mingyu merasakan sakit dihatinya mengetahui Wonwoo akan bertunangan. Tapi yang lebih sakit adalah ketika Wonwoo tersenyum dan mencoba menjodohkannya dengan Kim Sohye. Mingyu tahu saat ia dekat dengan Sohye Wonwoo akan terlihat sedikit murung tapi Wonwoo akan selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan "Semangat, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya"

(Flashback end)

"Aku tahu aku yang memintanya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak sanggup lagi melakukan ini. Gyu aku merindukanmu" Minyu dapat melihat air mata Wonwoo jatuh. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung" Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo dengan lembut. Meluapkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam. Begitu juga Wonwoo, ia membalas setiap kecupan bibir Mingyu.

Tanpa sadar tangan Mingyu sudah beralih masuk ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Wonwoo. Meraba setiap inci perut Wonwoo yang mulai menampakkan ototnya.

Wonwoo melepaskan pautan bibir Mingyu dengan terengah-engah karena tidak dapat mengimbangi permainan Mingyu yang semakin agresif.

Melihat Wonwoo kehabisan nafas Mingyu beralih ke leher Wonwoo dan menciumnya.

"Ngghh.." Wonwoo melepaskan desahannya saat Mingyu semakin kuat mencium lehernya dan memberikan tanda keunguan di sana.

Mingyu melepaskan tautannya pada Wonwoo dan menggendong Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka sudah dirasuki oleh nafsu dan gairah yang semakin memuncak. Malam itu mereka meluapkan segalanya dengan saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update lagi, karena ada kesibukan yang harus diurus dulu. Dan ternyata baru bisa update sekarang. Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang sudah memasukan ff ini kedalam daftar favorite kalian. Terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, itu sangat membantu sekali untuk saya tetap menulis dan melanjutkan ff ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Selamat tahun baruuu

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Minah (OC)

Kim Mingyu

Others

Summary :

Minah yang sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Minah?

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya, memaksa membuka mata yang sebenarnya masih ingin terlelap. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana kejadian tadi malam yang merupakan malam terindah baginya.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya akan kejadian tadi malam, Mingyu menyadari bahwa Wonwoo tidak berada disampingnya, kemudian ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke ruang tengah.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Mingyu karena bukan Wonwoo yang di temuinya melainkan Scoups, Woozi, Jeonghan, dan Jisoo yang sepertinya baru kembali dari LA.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa hanya memakai celana dalam? Itu menjijikan." Teriakan Woozi berhasil membuat Mingyu sadar bahwa ia keluar hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Woozi yang kesal karena pemandangan paginya telah dirusak oleh si jangkung langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ooo maaf hyung. Tapi apa kalian melihat Wonwoo hyung?"

"Apa? Maksudmu Wonwoo ada di sini? Jadi kau keluar seperti itu karena Wonwoo ada di sini?" Scoups yang sedang membereskan koper menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan meninggikan suaranya. "Ya, bukankan aku sudah bilang kalau kalian harus hati-hati. Kau sudah mendapatkan peringatan dari CEO bahkan orang tua kalian."

"Maaf hyung" Mingyu terdengar menyesal.

"Kami tidak melihatnya, mungkin dia sedang keluar sebentar. Kau coba hubungi saja." Jeonghan yang melihat Scoups yang terlihat akan marah mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baik hyung" Mingyu yang masih bingung dan menyesal masuk ke dalam kamar.

Mingyu keluar kamar dengan wajah khawatir sambil terus memandangi handphonenya .

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" Tanya Jeonghan yang sedang duduk menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Iya hyung, handphonenya aktif tapi dia tidak menjawabnya." Mingyu duduk di samping Jeonghan dan menjawabnya dengan lemas. Jeonghan yang mengerti perasaan Mingyu mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jeonghan hyung, apa kau lapar?" Teriak Woozi dari dapur.

"Oo, kenapa? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Iya, tapi tidak ada apa pun di kulkas." Woozi yang tidak menemukan apa pun di dalam kulkas menghampiri Jeonghan sambil melihat brosur-brosur makanan yang ia bawa dari dapur.

"Apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu?" Mingyu, Jeonghan, dan Woozi menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Wonwoo hyung" Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Lepaskan!"

"Aku pikir kau pergi meninggalkanku hyung" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, masih terlihat ekspresi khawatir di muka Mingyu.

"Iya, aku meninggalkanmu untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Ini!" Wonwoo memberikan kantung plastik berisi persediaan makanan untuk para member kepada Mingyu. "Bawa ini ke dapur dan buat makanan untuk kita semua." Titah Wonwoo.

"Baik hyung." Mingyu yang telah merasa lega karena apa yang dikhawatirkannya salah kembali tersenyum.

Wonwoo yang terlihat lelah karena habis belanja duduk disamping Jeonghan.

"Aku pikir kau akan meninggalkan kami." Jeonghan membuka suara.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Jawab Wonwoo bingung.

"Tidak" Jeonghan merasa lega karena dia pikir Wonwoo akan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu bahkan Mungkin meninggalkan Seventeen, tapi ia bersyukur hal itu tidak terjadi. Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang masih ia khawatirkan.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :  
Jeon Wonwoo Kim Minah (OC)  
Kim Mingyu Others

Summary :  
Minah yang sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan Minah?

Hari ini Minah dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah dari Changwon ke Seoul. Ayah Minah mendapat promosi kenaikan jabatan yang mengharuskan ia dan keluarga pindah ke Seoul.

Sebenarnya berat untuk Minah pindah ke Seoul karena ia harus berpisah dengan Seungyeon dan harus pindah kuliah juga. Minah sudah membujuk ayahnya agar ia tetap tinggal di Changwon sementara untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya tetapi ayah Minah menolak dengan alasan bahwa di Changwon dia tidak memiliki kerabat.

Keluarga Wonwoo sebenarnya menawarkan Minah tinggal dengan mereka. Tetapi, ayah Minah menolak dan memaksa ia ikut bersama keluarga pindah ke Seoul, lagipula jika ia pindah ke Seoul ia akan lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo terangnya. Karena alasan itu ayah Wonwoo menyetujuinya.

Pesan dari Wonwoo: Apakah kau sudah tiba di Seoul? Saat Minah sedang melihat apartemen baru yang akan ia tinggali bersama keluarga ia menerima pesan dari Wonwoo.

Untuk Wonwoo: Iya, aku baru saja tiba.

Pesan dari Wonwoo: Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke sana karena aku masih ada jadwal. Sebagai gantinya minggu ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan karena aku tidak memiliki jadwal.

Sesaat Minah terdiam, "Minggu ini?" pikir Minah dalam hati.

Untuk Wonwoo: Maaf aku tidak bisa pergi minggu ini karena banyak yang harus aku urus apalagi masalah kepindahan kuliahku. Aku akan mengabarimu jika aku ada waktu.

Pesan dari Wonwoo: Baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Untuk Wonwoo: Kau juga.

"Hah" Minah menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa. Sebenarnya minggu ini Minah tidak akan mengurus kepindahan kuliahnya. Tetapi, ia mendapat kabar bahwa saat ini para sasaeng sedang mengawasi Seventeen dengan ketat karena banyak sekali berita yang mengabarkan bahwa ada member Seventeen yang sedang berkencan.

Oleh karena itu Minah terpaksa berbohong pada Wonwoo, untuk saat ini akan sangat berbahaya jika dia jalan berdua dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan Minah berencana akan ikut berkumpul dengan para sasaeng untuk menguntit. Menurut Minah ini akan menjadi titik amannya agar tidak dicurigai.

Brak. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa menutupnya pelan-pelan?" Teriak Woozi yang sedang makan sambil menonton TV bersama member lain.

"Hah maaf hyung hah" terlihat dino, Seungkwan, dan The8 yang baru masuk terengah-engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Mingyu dari dapur membawa makanan yang ia siapkan.

"Kami dikejar oleh sasaeng hah" jawab Seungkwan sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat duduk karena kelelahan.

"APA? Wah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah seminggu ini mereka terus mengawasi kita. Aku diam saja karena mereka hanya menguntit dan tidak mengganggu kehidupan kita. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Mingyu terlihat kesal.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Kau mau menghampiri mereka dan memarahinya? Itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Asal kau tahu selain sasaeng mereka juga fans kita." Scoups berbicara "Aku akan melaporkan kepada manager agar lebih meningkatkan keamanan."

Mingyu masih tidak dapat meredakan kekesalannya, menurutnya sasaeng bukanlah seorang fans, sasaeng hanyalah sasaeng, mereka pengganggu yang selalu menguntit dan mencampuri masalah pribadi orang. Bahkan karena sasaeng lah hubungan ia dan Wonwoo dapat tersebar.

"Anyeong" Minah menyapa Arin. Arin adalah satu-satunya teman saesang yang Minah kenal. Arin merupakan fans dari Mingyu, bahkan Arin merupakan fans Maenie garis keras.

Minah dan Arin sering berselisih karena Minah tidak suka jika Mingyu deket-dekat dengan Wonwoo sedangkan Arin justru menyukainya, oleh karena itu mereka sering bertengkar. Tetapi karena hal itu pula Minah dan Arin menjadi dekat.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau? Kita sudah satu minggu berada di sini dan kau baru datang? Apa kau ingin keluar dari fansite Seventeen? Kalau kau mau aku dapat mengeluarkanmu kapanpun" Arin menjawab sapaan Minah dengan ketus.

Arin memang dikenal sangat kasar, bahkan ia pernah melawan security yang menghalanginya untuk mengambil gambar. Tapi Minah tahu Arin sebenarnya orang yang baik.

"Maaf, kau tahu kan bagaimana ayahku, terlebih lagi rumahku jauh jadi aku tidak dapat sesering mungkin untuk aktif disini." Minah berencana tidak memberi tahu Arin bahwa ia pindah ke Seoul. Menurutnya itu sedikit berbahaya.

"Iya aku tahu. Jadi berapa lama kau akan ikut kami di sini?" Tanya Arin.

"Mmm mungkin sekitar 5 hari" Jawab Minah. Ia berbohong kepada ayahnya bahwa ia pergi ke Changwoon untuk menginap di rumah Seungyeon beberapa hari sebagai acara perpisahan bersama teman-teman di sana.

"Baiklah, walaupun hanya sebentar setidaknya kau masih dapat bekumpul disini. Banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu tentang Mingyu oppa." Arin begitu bersemangat saat akan bercerita tentang Mingyu.

"Ya dia itu lebih muda darimu. Berhenti memanggilnya oppa." Jawab Minah kesal.

Dari informasi yang ia dapat dari Arin, Minah tahu bawa awal mula kenapa para sasaeng berkumpul adalah karena kabar hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sempat meredup muncul kembali. Hal itu dikarenakan ada salah satu sasaeng yang melihat ayah Wonwoo bertemu dengan Mingyu. Sasaeng tersebut melihat bahwa sepertinya hubungan ayah Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak begitu baik sehingga ia bespekulasi bahwa kabar tentang hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sempat muncul adalah benar.

Minah berusaha terlihat tenang. Tetapi ada satu kehawatiran di dalam dirinya. "Apakah itu benar?"

Pada jam 3 pagi terlihat Minah mengeratkan jaket birunya, ia terbangun karena rasa tidak nyamannya tidur di pinggir jalan.

Minah melihat para sasaeng lainnya sedang tertidur pulas.

Mereka pasti sudah lelah karena harus tidur di pinggir jalan setiap hari. Terkadang Minah berfikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini sangatlah bodoh tetapi mereka pasti punya alasan masing-masing.

Contohnya Arin, dia sebenarnya terlahir dari keluarga yang dapat dibilang kaya tetapi Arin tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan Arin juga memiliki sifat yang dapat dibilang kasar, jadi dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Oleh karena itu Arin mencari pelarian lain untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang.

Dari atas apartement Mingyu melihat ke bawah dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ck dasar para sasaeng bodoh. Mereka pikir kita tidak dapat melihat mereka apa? Kalian dapat terlihat dari atas sini, dasar bodoh."  
Perhatian Mingyu tertuju pada salah satu sasaeng yang memakai jaket biru. Sasaeng tersebut terlihat sedang bermain menggunakan kameranya.

Sasaeng itu mengarahkan kameranya kepada mingyu. Mingyu terkejut karena sasaeng tersebut tiba-tiba mengarahkan kamera kepadanya. Tetapi, bukannya menutup jendela Mingyu malah berdiam diri melihat sasaeng tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan mengingatmu"

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Seventeen Fanfiction**

 **Meanie? It's Real?**

.

 **Cast**

Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Minah (OC), Kim Mingyu

.

 **Summary**

Minah yang sudah masuk dalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk dalam kehidupan Minah?

.

.

Dari atas apartement Mingyu melihat kebawah dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ck dasar para sasaeng bodoh. Mereka pikir kita tidak dapat melihat mereka apa? Kalian dapat terlihat dari atas sini, dasar bodoh."

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Minggyu.

"Oh Wonwoo hyung. Tidak, apa kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Ng, cepatlah. 15 menit lagi kita harus segera berangkat."

Saat para member akan memasuki mobil, manager Park memberikan instrusksi "Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Scoups masuk dalam satu mobil. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Ucapnya serius.

"Baik hyung." Jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, suasana yang bisannya ceria kini menjadi begitu tegang. Bahkan Seugkwan yang bisanya brisik pun kini diam.

"Kalian tahu kan bagaimana situasi saat ini?" Tanya manager Park serius. Sebagian member yang ada di dalam mobil hanya terdiam dan mengangguk, mengerti bagaimana situasi saat ini.

"Oleh karena itu kalian harus berhati-hati, jaga tingkah laku kalian, bersikaplah sewajarnya tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan." Manajer Park diam sejenak dan melirik kepada seseorang. "Terutama kalian berdua!" Tanpa harus dikatakan semua member tahu siapa yang dimaksud kalian tersebut. "Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalian akan berdekatan karena kalian berada dalam satu unit tetapi hyung mohon, untuk saat ini menjauhlah!" Tegas manager Park.

"Akan banyak Carat yang datang di rehealsal Music Bank nanti, jadi jaga sikap kalian saat berinteraksi dengan mereka. Mengerti?!" Lanjutnya.

"Iya hyung" Jawab mereka serempak.

Sudah 3 hari Minah membuntuti para member Seventeen terutama Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang menjadi incaran mereka.

"Arin, apakah kau tidak lelah? Hoaam" tanya Minah sambil menguap karena mengantuk.

"Tentu saja, apalagi kita tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun. Mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan bertingkah sewajarnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sungguh hebat, aku yang baru menguntit 3 hari saja rasanya seluruh badanku sudah remuk karena harus tidur pinggir jalan. Sedangkan kau sudah bertahan selama satu minggu lebih dan masih terlihat biasa saja. Kau sungguh hebat." Puji Minah.

"Berhentilah memujiku dan bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke Music Bank"

"Baiklah" Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam diri Minah.

'Apakah aku harus berhenti menjadi sasaeng?'

At Music Bank

Semua penggemar Seventeen sudah masuk ke dalam venue. Di sana terlihat para staff masih berlalu lalang di atas panggung, mengecek kembali penataan lighting dan mempersiapkan berbagai angle kamera.

"Sepertinya masih lama. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi apa kau mau ikut?" Ajak Minah.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau tidak bisa sendiri?" Jawab Arin ketus.

"Ya! aku hanya mengajakmu, lagi pula kau juga belum mandi kan? Setidaknya aku ingin mencuci muka disana."

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah ini selesai, aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu moment sedikitpun." Jawab Arin serius.

"Ck, kalau begitu tolong pegang tasku sebentar." Minah memberikan tasnya kepada Arin dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Minah mencuci mukanya di watafel kamar mandi, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya? Sasaeng? Atau tunangan Wonwoo?'

Minah mengusap kembali wajahnya dengan air, ia merasa tertekan karena harus berhadapan dengan Wonwoo saat ia perform nanti. Minah takut jika nanti Wonwoo mengenalinya, walaupun ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, membawa masker dan topi, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa gelisah.

"Sebaiknya aku menggunakan masker dan topi sekarang." Minah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan melewati koridor menuju venue.

*Ckit* Minah menghentikan langkah kakinya. Betapa terkejutnya Minah saat ia melihat seseorang di depan berjalan menuju ke arahnya 'KIM MINGYU? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada jalan lain. Ah lagi pula dia tidak mengenalku, lebih baik aku biasa saja.'

Minah melawati Mingyu sambil menundukan kepala dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. 'Sepertinya dia tidak memperdulikanku, baguslah' Minah lega dia dapat melewati Mingyu tanpa membuatnya curiga.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Minah saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Berhenti kau!" Itu suara laki-laki, dan Minah tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Minah berbalik sambil berharap bahwa pendengarannya salah. Namun benar saja, itu suara Mingyu.

"O, hallo. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Minah hati-hati. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Mingyu sedang mengamatinya sekarang.

"Apakah kau sasaeng?" *JDER* samar-samar terdengar suara petir di kepala Minah. 'Apa yang dia bicarakan? Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh seseorang sasaeng saat pertama kali bertemu?'

'Walaupun tuduhannya itu benar.'

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, aku hanya penggemar biasa." Jawab Minah gugup.

"Sepertinya tidak, pakaianmu tidak asing."

"Hahaha memangnya pakaian seperti ini hanya ada satu di dunia? Haha." Minah menanggapinya dengan lelucon garing yang ada di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Minah berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu, namun hanya berselang beberapa langkah Minah kembali terdiam saat ia melihat Wonwoo berdiri jauh memperhatikan ia dan Mingyu.

*JDER* suara petir itu kembali terdengar dalam kepala Minah 'Matilah Aku' gumamnya.

.

.

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin Semuanya

Maafkan Kesalahan saya dan Kekhilafan saya yang telah menelantarkan FF ini.

Saya harap kalian dapat memaafkannya.

Sekali lagi, Mohon Maaf dan Terima Kasih

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **Seventeen fanfiction**

 **Meanie? It's Real?**

.

 **Cast**

Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Minah (OC), Kim Mingyu

.

 **Summary**

Minah yang sudah masuk dalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan Mingyu atau Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah masuk dalam kehidupan Minah?

.

.

Di ruang tunggu beberapa member Seventeen terlihat sedang melakukan rekaman untuk Going Seventeen. Wonwoo yang belum menyelesaikan riasannya duduk di depan meja rias sambil memegang handphone.

Pesan: Apa kau sudah tidur?

Wonwoo melihat pesan yang ia kirim untuk Minah tadi malam masih belum dibalas. Wonwoo mencoba menulis pesan kembali.

Pesan: Sepertinya tadi malam kau sudah tidur, kalau sekarang apakah kau sudah bangun?

"Sudah selesai." Kata penata rias sambil membetulkan sedikit rambut Wonwoo.

"Oh, terima kasih." Balas Wonwoo.

*Dring-Dring* Handphone Wonwoo berbunyi. Wonwoo mendapatkan panggilan dari ibunya. Tetapi, karena di ruang tunggu para member sedang melakukan rekaman jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu di luar.

" _Halo anakku bagaimana kabarmu apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, bagaimana kabar ibu?"

" _Ibu dan ayah baik-baik saja, oh ia apakah kau sudah bertemu Minah di sana?"_

"Belum bu sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahan kuliahnya jadi kita belum sempat bertemu, lagi pula jadwalku juga padat."

" _Walaupun kamu sibuk kamu harus menyempatkan waktu bertemu dengannya!"_ terdengar suara tegas ayah Wonwoo. "Iya ayah."

" _Baik kalau begitu, makan yang teratur dan jaga kesehatanmu ya nak. Kami menyayangimu."_

"Aku juga sayang ibu." Wonwoo menutup teleponnya. Tanpa sadar ternyata Wonwoo menelpon sambil berjalan dan sekarang ia berada jauh dari ruang tunggu Seventeen.

Saat Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali ia menemukan sosok yang ia kenal dari kejauhan.

"Bukankah itu Mingyu? Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, siapa dia?" Saat Wonwoo ingin menghampirinya perempuan itu berbalik. "Kim Minah?"

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Mingyu melihat Wonwoo memanggil seseorang 'Kim Minah?' gumamnya.

Wonwoo berhenti tepat di depan Minah, melihat Wonwoo yang berada di depannnya Minah merasa terjebak 'Bagaimana ini?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Minah.

Minah yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya dapat terdiam."Hyung mengenalnya?" Terlihat Mingyu begitu terkejut mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo mengenal perempuan (yang Mingyu duga) sasaeng tersebut.

"Iya, dia Kim Minah. Tunanganku." Jawab Wonwoo. Minah begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan Wonwoo, begitu pula Mingyu.

"APA? TUNANGAN?" Mingyu sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu keras segera menutup mulutnya. Untung saja koridor itu sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Aku Kim Minah tunangan Wonwoo, salam kenal." Minah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Mingyu dengan berat hati, tidak ada pilihan lain.

'Jadi dia orang yang dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo hyung?' Mingyu masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo mengenal perempuan (yang Mingyu duga) sasaeng tersebut terlebih lagi dia adalah tunangan Wonwoo.

"Minah kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang sibuk?" Wonwoo kembali kepada Minah.

"Ahh Ngg ituu aku sudah mengurus keperluanku kemarin. Tetapiii, pihak universitas menundanya, iya jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat penampilanmu tetapi saat aku selesai dari kamar mandi aku bertemu Mingyu, iya itu. Aku berniat memberimu kejutan tetapi kita malah bertemu disini." Minah sungguh gugup, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, jadi dia hanya bicara seasalnya.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar bahwa ternyata Minah kemari untuk memberikan kejutan padanya.

Di sisi lain Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo tersenyum merasa aneh 'Apa-apaan Wonwoo hyung? Apa dia sedang berakting?'

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan member Seventeen yang lain? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka." Ajak Wonwoo pada Minah.

"HYUNG? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau lupa tadi pagi kita sudah dimarahi oleh manager Park? Kalau kita membawanya bertemu para member sekarang bukankah itu sama saja bunuh diri." Mingyu tidak habis pikir dengan hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Ahh tidak perlu, benar kata Mingyu, akan merepotkan jika aku bertemu dangan para member sekarang, lain waktu saja. Lagi pula aku sudah bertemu denganmu, itu sudah cukup. Lebih baik aku kembali, sampai jumpa senang bertemu denganmu byee~" Minah berpamitan dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, byee~" Wonwoo melampaikan tangannya saat Minah pergi.

Mingyu yang melihanya sungguh muak, "Ayo kembali kita juga harus bersiap-siap." Mingyu menyenggol pundak Wonwoo dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

At Venue

"Ya kau dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Arin jengkel. Minah dapat melihat wajah Arin yang kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka sudah mau mulai?" Tanya Minah santai.

"Tidak, tapi tasmu berat." Arin memberikan tas Minah sambil cemberut.

"Ahh maaf."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa ada sesuatu? Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat dan berkeringat." Tanya Arin khawatir.

"Ahh aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Minah singkat. Dia masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah rekaman akan segera dimulai" Staff memberi instruksi.

Setelah Acara selesai.

"TIDAK BISA! Kamu baru saja ikut dua hari bersama kita, dan sekarang kamu ingin pulang? Fans macam apa kamu, apa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan _oppa-oppa_ kita? " Arin saat ini sedang marah karena Minah tiba-tiba izin pulang.

"Bukan begitu Arin, aku juga masih ingin di sini bersama kalian tapi mau gimana lagi, ibuku tadi menelpon kalau ayahku masuk rumah sakit. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Minah memohon kepada Arin agar di izinkan pulang karena ayahnya sakit. Tentu saja itu bohong. Setelah pertemuan dengan Wonwoo Minah memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mengakhiri misi menguntit Seventeen kali ini.

"Aku mohon Ariin, mengertilah." Minah kembali membujuk Arin.

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sana pulang!" Ucap Arin sambil cemberut.

"Jangan marah ya. Lain kali aku akan menamimu kapan saja dan mentraktirmu daging. Tapi untuk sekarang aku pamit dulu daahh. Terima kasih ya~ " Minah berpamitan dan memeluk Arin kemudian lari karena ia tahu Arin masih kesal. Tapi Minah tahu Arin tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

Arin menatap kepergian Minah sambil memperhatikan tajam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo?"

TBC

Note: Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sama kalian yang nungguin ff ini. Aku mungkin ga bisa nepatin janji untuk update tiap minggu. Tapi yg pasti aku bakalan nyelesain ff ini, entah kapanpun itu. Karena pasti masih panjang, jadi tungguin aja ya hehe. Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar besarnya.


End file.
